For the purpose of providing highly reliable rolling bearings each having high bearing performance and a long durability life, in a flow of manufacturing the rolling bearings, normally, vibration characteristics of the rolling bearings are inspected. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed technical means for inspecting vibration characteristics of double-row rolling bearings each including an outer ring serving as an outer member having double-row outer raceway surfaces, inner rings serving as inner members having double-row inner raceway surfaces, and rolling elements interposed between the outer raceway surfaces and the inner raceway surfaces in pairs.
Specifically, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed an inspection method involving a first measuring step of fixing the outer ring, rotating an inner ring under a state in which the inner ring is pressurized in an axial direction (pressed toward the outer ring), and measuring vibration of a raceway surface on one end portion side of the outer ring in the axial direction during the rotation of the inner ring, and a second measuring step of fixing the outer ring, rotating another inner ring under a state in which the another inner ring is pressurized in the axial direction, and measuring vibration of a raceway surface on another end portion side of the outer ring in the axial direction during the rotation of the another inner ring. This inspection method is performed by using, for example, an inspection device including fixing means for removably fixing the end portion side of the outer ring in the axial direction, pressurizing means for applying a pressing force in the axial direction to the inner ring, rotary drive means for rotating the inner ring, which is pressurized by the pressurizing means, about an axial center thereof, and vibration measuring means for measuring vibration of the raceway surface on the another end portion side of the outer ring in the axial direction, which is not fixed by the fixing means during the rotation of the inner ring.